blackwing_gamings_altis_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Beginners Guide to Blackwing's Altis Life
Blackwing closed in 2014 and there domain now points to Roleplay.co.uk, The Wiki guide below is more than 3 years out of date You can read the Altis Life How to get started guide here which was created in 2017 and updated every few months or alternatively more guides can be found here Introduction If this is the first time you have joined an Altis life or indeed any role-playing style server. I suggest you read the following short introduction. As stated above this map is based heavily around RP (Role-Play). If you are looking to run around shooting everyone in sight, go join a DM (Death match) server. In Altis life there are 3 main ‘factions’ if you like. These consist of the APD (Altis Police Department), AVF (Altis Volunteer Force) also known as 'The Rebels' (Outlaws rising up against the government) and of course Civilians & Gangs. When you first join the server as a civilian you will spawn inside a random building in the fine city of Pyrgos. All you will have to your name is the clothes on your back and $10000 in your bank account. Controls *'Y' = Opens player menu (probably the most important key in the game). *'U '= Locks/Unlocks your vehicle (Indicated by sound notification). *'Shift+T' = Used to access your vehicles trunk. *'Shift+H' = Allows you to holster your weapon. *'Shift+G' = Allows you to surrender (you put yourself in a restrained position). The rest of your in-game actions will be performed using the default ARMA 3 controls or via the scroll wheel menu. Map & Rules Its a good idea to start familiarising yourself with the map (M). Here you will see various markers showing many of the points of interest. The next thing to do before you start roaming around is to go ahead and read the Server Rules if you haven't already. Now that you’re aware of the rules and your surroundings, let’s move on. Licences Before you start exploring the island I feel I should explain one of the most important parts of Altis Life, and that is Licences. Almost all the vendors on the island require you to have a certain licence in order to buy or use the items they sell. Here is a list of all the licences on the server, where you can obtain them, how much they cost and most importantly, what they are for. Obtained from Licences in Pyrgos City. *Driving Licence - $500 - required to purchase and operate a ground vehicle as a civilian. *Firearm Licence - $50000 - required to purchase and operate a LEGAL firearm. *Boat Licence - $1000 - required to purchase and operate a boat. *Pilot Licence - $25000 - required to purchase and pilot an aircraft. *Truck Licence - $20000 - required to purchase and operate a truck. *Diving Licence - $2000 - Required to purchase gear from the Diving Shop. Obtained from Oil Processing area *Oil processing licence - $10000 - required to process oil Obtained from the Mining Store *Diamond mining licence - $80,000 - Required to mine diamonds (Also requires the use of a single session item, a diamond pickaxe which is $20,000). Obtained from Gang Area 1, 2 or 3. *Gang licence - $65,000 - required to buy guns and equipment from the game base, in the rebel area and to purchase the 3 drug processing licences listed below. Obtained from Heroin / Marijuana processing Gang Areas. *Heroin processing licence - $80,000 - required to process Heroin. * Cocaine processing Licence - $65,000 *Marijuana processing licence - $40,000 - required to process Marijuana. Obtained from Gang Base. *Rebel licence - $200000 - required to purchase equipment from vendors at Gang Base. Getting around Ok first you will need some money, so go to the ATM and withdraw some cash. Next I’d suggest purchasing a car from either Sparkie's or Deadly's Autos. However before doing so its important to note you will need to buy a drivers licence from the Licences store first. (TIP: When purchasing a vehicle always make sure the area outside the car shop is clear, if you try buying a car at the same time as someone else, it could explode). Once you have your transportation sorted. Head to the General Store with any cash you have left and purchase some starting equipment, I recommend getting a backpack and a toolkit. Now you are ready to go! Making money Whenever you are online as a civilian you will gain $1000 every 5 minutes. Legal money making.. Apple Picking There are numerous ways to make money on the island of Altis but when first starting out I’d say the easiest is apple picking. Open your map, locate and drive to a nearby Apple Field. Park nearby and move inside the area highlighted on the map. Once inside you should be able to scroll and access the “pick apples” action. (TIP: Spamming ‘space bar’ works a treat!) Keep going until your inventory is full. (Note: Apples won’t show inside your bag via the normal menu, instead they are shown in the player menu “Y”. A bag will however increase the amount of apples you can carry. Your vehicle's trunk can also be used to store them). Apples can be sold/eaten. To sell them you need to head to the Market. I suggest repeating this process until you have a decent amount of cash. Fishing Ideally for this to be at all efficient you need a boat. Visit the Boat Shop. Also bear in mind you will need a boat licence. Once you have a boat travel out a bit, you don’t need to go far. Once you have found a spot you like the look of, stop the boat and again using the scroll menu, you should have the “Drop fishing net” option. Once you’re full on fish you will want to sell them at the Seafood Market. You will soon figure out that different fish are worth different prices. Advanced fishing If you’re the picky kind and wish to catch certain types of fish the best way to do so, is to buy some diving equipment from the Diving Shop. Although in order to do so you will need a diving licence. Once you have the gear you can swim around looking for the types of fish you want. Tuna fish are worth the most, but also take up a lot more space in your inventory. (Excluding Sea Turtles, see ‘Poaching’ below) Delivery missions Yet another way to make money and keep yourself out of trouble is doing some simple Delivery missions You can pick up a mission which will tell you to drive to a certain location. Diamond Mining In altis Life money can be earned by selling cut diamonds. First a diamond mining licence is bought for $80,000 from the mining store, then the diamonds are mined using a diamond pixkaxe bought from the same shop for $20,000. The pickaxe is placed in the players Y inventory, and disapears once the player logs out, so it must be bought for each play session, it can be shared between players to save money. Collecting Oil Collecting oil is another option. However its rather long winded and not very profitable, imo i'd stick to one of the other methods. Its pretty much the same process as drug running except its legal. Note you will need an oil processing licence to process the oil. Illegal money making Any of the acts listed in this section are illegal and if caught you will be appropriately punished for your crimes by the APD (Altis Police Department). Turtle Poaching As I'm sure you have noticed there are a number of Turtle Poaching areas on the map. Turtle meat is the most expensive seafood you can find. (Note: Turtles can be found outside of the poaching areas but in fewer numbers.) In order to acquire their meat you need to have a SDAR (the only weapon that can be used underwater). These can be purchased at certain gang areas highlighted on the map. However you will need a gang licence to purchase one and a firearms licence to possess and use one. Once you have turtle meat you can sell it at Wong’s food market. Drugs There are 3 different types of drug available on Altis. Cannabis and Heroin can be gathered from there respective fields highlighted on the map.cociane is another drug you can get Here on Altis there are many thugs out there who are just after your hard earned cash! You may decide you wish to be one of them. Earning money by holding people up at gunpoint is possible by forcing a player to submit (Shift + G) then scrolling and selecting the option to "rob player". This must of course be done in a RP manner. Straight up shooting people for their money is NOT allowed (See rules: RDM). The Bank If robbing your fellow civilians isn’t exciting enough for you, then you can always try and steal from the government. The bank of Altis has a nice fat prize waiting inside its vault for anyone who dares to try and steal it! Factions Altis Police Department Keepers of the peace, hardworking individuals dedicated to keeping the streets safe and upholding the law. In order to join the whitelisted police force slots you must fill out this Cop Application Please note, the APD is not for the feint hearted, it will require a lot of patience and self discipline to do the job right. Altis Volunteer Force Players who have joined forces to take up arms against the government. In order to become a whitelisted rebel you need to fill out the Whitelisted Rebel Application. Gangs Civilians may choose to form their own gangs on the server. This needs to be done each time you log in.